


Heart Full of Doubt

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Love is an emotion you're not good at expressing. This happens to cause many a problem when you actually do want to show that you do love someone.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Kudos: 17





	Heart Full of Doubt

It hadn’t been you intention to fall in love with Sandor Clegane. Had you had a choice, some control over your heart, you would have remained with the feelings you had when you first met the man they called the Hound. Apathy. You had felt nothing for the man, you weren’t that intrigued, you’d heard the stories. If you had it your way you wouldn’t have been in the mess you were in, in the first place.

You were one of the oldest Starks, and as such that meant you were the protector of your younger siblings. Of course this met protecting Arya who often didn’t want protection and this time, she had gotten you both into some trouble. Arya had a penchant for wanting revenge, although this time you couldn’t blame her, after all, killing someones friend is unforgivable.

Sandor had agreed to a trial by combat, a way of justice you had deemed fruitless. Arya had accused him of murdering Mycah, and as that was the only crime the Brotherhood could convict him on, they took it. He was a strong warrior, that you knew, so it wasn’t a surprise when he defeated Beric. However it angered Arya and she decided to attack him for herself, stopped only by Gendry. And then Gendry was handed over to Melisandre for gold, something that angered Arya more. 

What happened after was something you weren’t expecting. Sandor had taken Arya hostage, was leaving to try and ransom her. You’d assumed he would take you too when you saw him leave with her. He hadn’t taken you and whether that was because he could only carry one of you, or something other reason you were curious. Leaving the next morning you rode to find them, taking breaks to let your horse feed and drink while you talked to villager, tried to find if anyone had seen the two.

Apparently the two had made their mark, although knowing the two of them, that wasn’t a surprise. You knew where they were heading, to the Twins. By the time you arrived the massacre was in full swing. Seeing Arya run into the castle you ran after her, making it inside to watch her be knocked out by Sandor. You knew that he was your only chance to make it out of the massacre and so the three of you rode out.

Robb was dead, and the next thing that Sandor could think to do was ransom the both of you to your aunt. Knowing your aunt you weren’t quite sure how that would go but Sandor wouldn’t be convinced. The journey was long, and Arya’s anger played a part when she killed a man near immediately after leaving.

In the days that passed you tried convincing Sandor not to take the two of you to your aunt. He refused to reconsider, but as time wore on the two of you had conversations not about family, but about other things. During the nights the two of you would speak and during the days Arya would make comments about you loving him. You denied it, mainly because you couldn’t identify if love was truly what you were feeling, or if it was something else. You denied it because how could he ever love you?

Sandor overheard these conversations, and he didn’t understand. He felt the same as you did but he didn’t know because you hadn’t said anything. So instead he became quiet and the conversations became shorter before they ultimately stopped. You were frustrated with the lack of conversation, with the lack of connection and then you realized why. Arya had been right, and maybe there was a chance. It culminated into you yelling.

“I’m sorry and I love you and would you kiss me, you idiot!”

He was startled but grabbed you by your arms and pulled you flush against him, bringing his lips to yours. You didn’t pull away, not even when Arya was complaining behind the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
